Dreaming of You
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Songfic. Dreaming of You by Selena featuring Perfect Pair. One-shot bitter sweet love story of Tezuka and Fuji accompanied by a song. Shounen-ai. R&R please. Thank you! *smiles*


A/N: One-shot. Song fic.

Dreaming of You by Selena

-my ultimate favorite song (I really, really love it!).

Perfect Pair (TezukaXFuji)

Shounen-ai

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Dreaming of You<p>

Fuji Syuusuke was wide awake at 11 pm in the evening. His thoughts were far from his twisted mind, or should he rather say, it belonged to one person – Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was in his room, lying awake on his bed. Just earlier, he plucked up the courage to confess his feeling to Tezuka, but Tezuka just brushed him off. As he spoke the magic words, Tezuka remained silent and never utter a single word for a long time. Well, he already anticipated it, since it was so un-Tezuka like to accept a love confession from a boy, he must be in a state of shock. And so he decided to tell him to forget what he just had said and left without saying goodbye. It was hard and it really hurt like hell. And now, he didn't know how to face him properly without feeling awkward.

Feeling frustrated, he stood up and scanned through his music albums lined neatly on the shelves. He needed some music to calm his messed mind. A certain album from a Mexican-American singer, Selena, caught his sight. He pulled out the album and played it.

Dreaming of You by Selena it said.

As he was listening through the song, his heart twitched. For the first half of the song, it describes exactly how he felt. And it went like this.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you._

For three years already, ever since he met him, he was always watching him far from afar. He knew that falling in love with the same gender was a mistake, but he never felt it with Tezuka. The moment he laid his eyes on him, he was swoon by him. Every night, before he fell asleep, he would always think of him and how he wished that she was a girl so that he could catch the attention of his stoic captain. For three years, he had been thinking of him.

_And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too._

This seemed impossible on Tezuka's part for he always did the thinking, though Tezuka would sometimes think of him when he was arranging their line ups for the matches. But dreaming and thinking were free anyway and no one would ever know what he's thinking without even voicing out his thoughts.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

Though the "hold" part was out of the question, he'll just keep dreaming with his eyes closed. When reality struck him while dreaming awake, he couldn't help but feel hurt. It was too hard to bear.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

Yes, that was his escape from the harsh reality. In his dream, in these four corners of his room, Tezuka was his and his only.

_Wonder if you ever see me._

He only saw him as a tennis rival, a team mate and a friend. And not someone special.

_And I wonder if you know I'm there._

He didn't know how he was watching him from afar. When he's on the court, emitting an aura of a strong tennis player, he couldn't help but watch him dreamily. He outshone even the rarest diamonds. He's so precious in him which he held close to his heart. He's so close and yet so far.

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside, would you even care?_

Earlier, when he confessed to him, he could see that Tezuka was shocked by his sudden confession. He didn't dare to look into his eyes. To avoid further misunderstandings, he just flashed his usual smile and told him to forget what he just said. He didn't want their friendship to get ruined after all.

_I just want to hold you close, but so far, all I have are dreams of you._

This line really explained how he felt. When he saw Tezuka struggling with pain in his left shoulder, he wanted to hold him, and tell him that it'll be alright for he would always have him until the end. But he guessed, it would only be in his dreams, he could only console him as his friend.

_So I wait for that day, and have courage to say how much I love you. (Yes, I do.)_

He did, he did confess how he felt about him earlier. But he got a really expected result – rejection.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Meanwhile…

Tezuka was really restless that night. He didn't know what came into him when he brushed off Fuji when he suddenly confessed. The feeling was mutual, actually. He loved the tensai the first time he laid his eyes on him. He could see pain in his blue orbs as he bid goodbye to him earlier, he was just concealing it with his usual smile. Actually, he just didn't know how to react for it was too much to take. His mind was clouded with so much happiness and did something unexpected. He remained silent for a while and as he was about to speak when Fuji suddenly smiled and said that he should forget what he had told him earlier.

Making up his mind, he decided to sneak out of his house and went to Fuji's place. He must tell him what he really felt or else, he couldn't have a peaceful night. If he would wait until the morning, his conscience would just eat him up for making the effeminate tensai sad.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Fuji was still listening to the song Dreaming of You repeatedly for a while now. He had taken a liking to that song for it conveyed his exact feelings for Tezuka.

It was almost quarter to twelve when he heard his cell phone rang. His heart leaped when he saw the caller, it was Tezuka.

"Moshi, moshi." He answered, his hands were trembling. Why was Tezuka calling him? And not to mention, in the wee hours of night, it was not so Tezuka like.

"Fuji. Can you come out now? I'm here outside your house." He suddenly went by the windows and opened it and he was surprised to see Tezuka, gazing up at his window with his cell phone on his ear.

"Wait for me." He said as he closed the windows and rushed quickly outside the house.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

"What are you doing here?" He said in a gentle voice, trying his very best to flash his usual smile to Tezuka.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what you told me earlier."

His eyes shot wide open. He didn't think that Tezuka would come rushing over in his house for that.

"What about it?"

"Are you serious when you told me that you love me?" He asked, keeping his stoic façade.

He blushed. Tezuka was really straight to the point.

"You don't have to say it straight to my face. I know you would just reject me."

"So you don't want to hear what I was about to say?"

"About what?"

"My feelings."

His mouth fell open as his blue orbs were looking straight into his hazel ones. Tezuka went close to him and held his chin up. The moment he knew it, Tezuka's lips were already on his. Drowned by the sensations that had entered his system, he kissed him back. He felt that his strong arms were wrapped around on his small frame.

After that long and passionate kiss, Tezuka broke it and spoke.

"Fuji Syuusuke, I love you."

"Are you sure?" He said, uncertain.

"Aa. You're doubting me?"

"No, it's too good to be true. I must be dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming Syuu."

Fuji could fell a tear slicked down on his cheek as he heard Tezuka said those words. He hugged him tightly and so did Tezuka.

"I love you too, Mitsu."

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

A few weeks later…

Fuji was listening again to his favorite and his heart leaped in joy as he heard his favorite part.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said I love you_

_I love you too_

He looked at the person beside him, his eyes closed and he's not wearing his oval glasses. He was sleeping peacefully beside him in his bed. They just finished doing their home works and Tezuka was kind enough to accompany him for the night since his parents were away, his sister on a trip and Yuuta on a dormitory.

Funny, the song really depicted what exactly had happened to them, when Tezuka went to him in the middle of the night to confess his feelings. He was filled with so much happiness that time. He embraced the man beside him and he felt warm. They had been together for a few weeks now and now one could ever imagine how happy he was.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly…_

_With you tonight…_

_And I'll be holding you tight…_

Truly, for the rest of his life, he would share it with Tezuka, dreaming under the same sky and the same room endlessly.

FIN…

* * *

><p>AN: First songfic. :)

Hope you'll like it.

Review please. *smiles*

Sorry for posting stories here and there. You know, I've got nothing to do, it's already Lenten Season. :D

Love lots,

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
